Diagnosis: Solangelo
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot / Solangelo / K All that returned of Will Solace from a quest was his tattered Camp Half Blood shirt and bead necklace. Everyone has been suffering the loss of a great camper, but Nico had it worse. He was depressed, he rarely went out and he rarely ate. Hades was so worried, he sent him a very unusual gift in the form of a marshmallow nurse named Baymax.


It has been two weeks since Will Solace was announced dead. With his reputation and kind attitude, it wasn't a surprise to find the atmosphere to still be a little gloomy, especially around the Hades Cabin. There resides Nico di Angelo.

He rarely talked, went out and ate. Everyone was worried.

One day, Nico was surprised to wake up to a red case beside his bed. He picked it up and checked it out. A weird futuristic case. He tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder.

"Ow!" He pulled a little too hard. He almost scraped his finger on the unmoving red case's lid.

To his surprise, it suddenly started inflating. He threw it off him and watched as the mysterious contraption started to put itself or rather balloon itself together.

After a few seconds, it stopped growing and in front of Nico was a white snowman with black eyes and a line connecting it. It stared back at him.

"Hello," Nico flinched at its robotic greeting, "I am Baymax, your personal health care companion."

"Bay-max?" He uttered as he tilted his head and took a look a little closer, "Health care companion?"

"Yes, I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" The robotic marshmallow asked.

"Nothing. I'm okay," Nico answered out of reflex.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said and he just tensed up.

"Scan me? What do-"

"Scan complete." Before he could even finish, Baymax was already done- or was already beginning.

"Your energy levels and your melanin levels are extremely low. You are malnurished and you also seem to be emotionally unstable. Diagnosis: depression."

Nico was caught jaw dropping at the robot. He didn't know that things like Baymax could be created, even with a god's power.

As soon as everything sank in his mind, he was immediately on guard, "Wait a minute, who sent you?!"

The robot tilted its head, "I believe his name was Hades, your father." Baymax answered and Nico's jaw just literally dropped again.

"My dad sent you?"

"Yes, he asked Hepheastus to create me so I can help you." He explained, but Nico still had a hard time to believe it.

Yet again another weird gift from his trying-hard father. He couldn't help but groan and fall back on his bed. He knows that his father means well but- "No one can help me except for Will."

"Will?" Baymax repeated and it has only hit Nico that he said that out loud. "Shall I get Will then?"

"He's gone, Baymax. He's gone." He said as he felt the sadness and darkness kick in again.

"Would you feel better if I brought him back?"

Nico went back to bed, huddled himself to the wall and covered himself with a blanket as he tried to forget about the pain once more, "I would feel much, _much_ better if you could."

It was pure silence after. Nico was starting to fall into sleep, until he realized what he just said to a robot that came from his father. He shot back up and turned to where Baymax was.

All that greeted him was an empty red case and an open door to his cabin.

Nico has been searching for Baymax with the red case in hand all around the camp; in the dining hall, training grounds and even the forest. He also checked at every cabin. The only cabin he hasn't checked was the Apollo one. He knew it was stupid of him to leave it last, but memories of Will just came flooding back and he didn't know how to handle it yet.

When he arrived there, the people in the cabin were panicking. Whatever it was, he somehow knew Baymax was the cause of it.

He was right. Inside was Baymax, sitting on the floor and swaying from left to right as he shouted 'weeee' while Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper stood beside it, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Orange shirt with a wing-ged horsie," Baymax said with a drunk voice as he tugged on the shirt pinned on the wall; it was Will's shirt.

"Stop it! Stop! Gods, what is this- this thing?" Annabeth shouted as she pulled away its big flappy arms, "Percy, Jason where did you even get this?!"

"We just found it walking around asking for Will." Jason answered.

"He looked much more- um- not drunk when we found him. It said it had a low battery." Then said Percy.

Nico approached them, and his friends only noticed when he frustratingly dropped the red case.

"Nico?!" Everyone was surprised yet happy to see him out, completely forgetting about Baymax who was pulling on the shirt.

"It's mine." The death boy embarrassingly stated.

"This thing is yours?" Piper found it hard to believe.

"Uh yeah. Gift from my dad. Can you get it in this red case?"

The four did as their friend said and immediately Baymax inflated again and started working properly. "Hello."

They all helped Nico get Baymax back to the Hades Cabin. It wasn't really hard, the robot was really obedient and on the way Jason and Percy thought it the fist bump and chest bump. Nico got mad at the three of them when Baymax tried it on him though.

"This day was troublesome." Said the death boy as he went back to his bed and laid down. His friends followed him and looked at him worried.

"It's the first time you did something is weeks, and you're tired?" Jason pointed out, Nico ignored him.

"He is experiencing Personal Loss," Baymax suddenly stated and everyone just turned to it. "Time with friends would help him, but as he stated earlier, the return of Will will cure him."

The four went silent. They knew it was an impossible thing to do.

"Maybe the God of Desire knows where Will is." Baymax added. Everyone just froze, except for Nico who caught himself sitting up and looking at the robot with anger.

"Cupid?! Cupid has something to do with this?!" His shout echoed in the room.

"I found feather fragments on the camp shirt pinned to the wall and the fragments belong to the God of Desire. Eros in Greek, Cupid in Roman."

"How do you know this?" Annabeth was impressed.

"Hepheastus programmed me to know everything and anything about medicine. He also gave me health records of the Gods to compare to mortals."

"Huh. Wow." Percy said as he gave the marshmallow a pat on the back. "You are useful, buddy."

"Uhm, guys." Piper called them out as she timidly pointed at Jason calming Nico down. He was fuming angry.

"I can't believe this is Cupid's doing! I'm going to kill him!"

"Uhm, Nico. Calm down. I think he can hear you. He might-"

"LET HIM HEAR ME! I AM NOT AFRAID OF A STUPID CURSE! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT I WILL SEND HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD! HE DARES TO MESS WITH THE SON OF HADES _AGAIN?!_ "

"Nico, c-calm down."

Piper, Annabeth and Percy felt uncomfortable. It's like they missed a whole lot. Whatever Cupid did, it must be horrible to have a mortal not fear his curses.

"Where do you think are _you_ going, di Angelo?"

Nico flinched when he heard Jason's voice. He turned around to find all four of his friends looking at him skeptically.

They caught him walking around the sea side, taking the route that woyld enter the forest.

"Nowhere. Just a walk." He answered plainly.

"Really?" Then said Annabeth with a raised brow, "That's why you have a duffel bag with you."

It has been days since they found out that Cupid had something to do with Will's death, and Nico started to act weird and everyone clearly knew why.

"You plan on going after Cupid on your own, really?" Piper said as if it was a horrible idea- which it was.

"It's none of your businesses." The son of Hades answered coldly. The last thing he wanted was to have people with him when he 'visits' Cupid again. It was already embarrassing to have Jason witness his mushy feelings for Percy before, he didn't want three more to witness his feelings for Will.

"Oh it is our business," but Percy retorted back. "We want to be assured that you'll be safe."

Nico grunted how the four of them acted like his parents. It was really annoying sometimes, but he knew they meant well.

"I'm going to be fine, I'm just going to _talk_ to him." He reassured them, gritting his teeth at 'talk.'.

"Yeah, not enough to convice us." Said Percy.

"So we asked the Hamada Brothers from the Hepheastus Cabin to do some upgrades." Annabeth then added.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly Baymax flew in, in a bright red fiber glass armor. He didn't look non - threatening like before, that time he looked like he was ready for action. The Hamada brothers did their thing.

"Meet Baymax 2.0. He'll make sure to bring you back not only in one piece, but in tip-top shape as well." Piper stated as she smiled.

Nico only understood the situation when Jason patted his shoulder and gave him a concerned smile, "We know you don't want us to come, and we understand. Just- come back safe, okay?"

He was surprised to see how understanding his friends were, but all in all he was thankful. He gave them a nod, held Baymax's hand and shadow traveled to Split, Crotia. To Diocletian's Palace.

They landed after a few trips and Nico was exhausted.

"Your health is extremely low, I suggest rest, ambrosia and nectar." Said Baymax.

Nico wobbled and fell back, only to have the marshmallow hero to catch him. "I'll rest. Please go to Diocletian's palace."

Baymax did as he was told after feeding him the medicine. He safely held Nico in one arm and flew up to where the palace was. Inside, Zephyron greeted them and he was surprised to see a familiar place.

"It's the Son of Hades again. My, my. Cupid has taken a liking to him, poor child."

"May we see the God of Desire?" Politely asked Baymax.

"You may," and politely answered Zephyron as well, "But like before, I warn you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Nico spoke up as he was comfortably placed in Baymax's arm, "I'm just here to talk- even though I want to brutally murder him."

"Brave words, Son of Hades. Unfortunately, Cupid isn't interested in talking."

Inside they went and everything was just so familiar to Nico. Horrible and embarrassing memories came back to him but he tried to shake it off, convincing himself that it was all in the past. That everything was different now. He wasn't an outcast anymore, he was accepted by his friends and that's all he needed to know.

"You seem to be calmer. The medication is working." Baymax stated, and Nico aggreed inside.

Meeting Cupid, getting answers about Will and everything that happened to him.

 _"Took you a while, Nico di Angelo."_

An all familiar voice echoed through the place and Nico just felt his blood boil. It was about time he showed up.

"Oh, so you expected me?" Nico tried his best to sound brave, but as much as he hated the God, he also feared him.

"Of course. I knew the Son of Apollo would get you to me."

"What did you do to Will?" Nico demanded, but the God of Desire only laughed.

"Immediately blame me? I can't blame you. I did kidnap him after all." Cupid appeared out of nowhere and with him was Will's body, not lifeless but in a trance. Nico relieved to see him but was instantly furious.

"How dare you keep him away from us?! Don't you know how many people you've hurt?!"

"Ah, but that's the price of love, is it not? I have told you all these before, Nico di Angelo."

The son of Hades wanted to summon his undead army and attack the angel in front of him while he rescued Will, but he was too weak. He felt himself deteriorating again like he did before.

"What do you want with me?!" Nico couldn't help but shout.

"Like before, I just want you to know your true feelings."

"I like Will. Happy?" It wasn't hard. He saw that coming. He has been preparing for that for days, even weeks before Will disappeared.

"Oh, it's not as easy as that, Nico." Cupid grinned and released Will from the trance. His eyes shot open and he started coughing like crazy as he fell to the ground, "You have to tell it to _him."_

"What?! That's unfair!" Nico immediately lost his composure.

"I told you that before, Nico di Angelo. Love is never fair."

"Ni-co?" Will was still a little dazed. He looked tired and weak. Nico felt his heart sink.

"Will, I-"

Suddenly Will started writhing in pain. The Son of Hades turned to the God of Desire and shouted, "What are you doing to him?!"

"The longer you take, the more pain he'll feel."

Nico knew he had no choice. He knew he had to do it. But did he have the courage? He started to feel scared again.

"Talking will help lessen the pain," Baymax suddenly uttered out of nowhere, "It is common medication for adolescence. Plus, you said you wanted Will back, that is the only way."

Nico calmed down again. Baymax was right. So he took a deep breath and covered his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going to do what he was about to do.

"I like you, Son of Apollo! I thought you were annoying at first but you grew on me and you gave me skeleton butterflies all the time! W-when you 'died' I was devastated that I didn't get to tell you this and I just didn't want to live anymore. N-now, you're alive and I'm just so happy. I-I just- I like you Will Solace. I really do."

Nico felt himself blushing like crazy. He thought it was unnatural. He was the Son of Hades, the child of the Underworld, the bringer of death, the ghost king! And he was as red as a tomato.

Will didn't seem to hear him over the he was experiencing. He turned to Cupid and glared at him, "Why is he still in pain?!"

"He didn't hear you. Say it one more time, Nico. This time much closer."

Nico clicked his tongue, pushed himself off Baymax and wobbled towards Will. When he reached him, he was writhing and groaning. He had his teeth clenched and his eyes shut. He wondered what kind of pain could do that to him. He wondered what kind of pain could Cupid actually cause.

"Will!" He called out as he placed the Son of Apollo in his arms, "Will, listen to me! I like you! I like you, okay?! Tell me that you hear me!"

Will's eyes opened and looked at Nico dazed, "W-what?"

"Nico, he still doesn't know." Cupid said amused.

"Damn it. WILL, I LIKE YOU! TELL ME YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Will didn't reply. A surge of pain suddenly enveloped him and he shouted.

"No! Cupid! Stop this already!" Nico was begging, Cupid started to look disappointed.

"You are the only one who can stop this, Nico. You know that."

Nico stared at Will's suffering body. He couldn't take such a sight anymore. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "Will, please, I like you. Please hear me." He whispered.

He then leaned down and gave the blonde boy a kiss on the lips.

A smirk toyed on Cupid's.

Suddenly, Will stopped shaking and his breathing started to go back to normal. He was fast asleep and not in pain anymore.

"My work here is done." Nico's attention turned to Cupid who looked very amused, "You are very interesting, Nico di Angelo. Very interesting." He then disappeared into this air.

Baymax approached the two demigods and scanned them both, "You two are exhausted in different ways. Will is physically exhausted while you, Nico, is emotionally exhausted. For Will, I suggest feeding him ambrosia and Nectar, and for you, Nico, I suggest a big hug."

Nico sighed and calmed himself, "Uh sure, treat Will first though."

They stayed in the palace until Will woke up. As soon as he opened his eyes, Nico felt the embarrassment go up to his face.

"Nico? What happened?" The tired Blonde sat up as he asked. The death boy averted his eyes.

"You were kidnapped by Cupid. But it's okay now, he's gone."

"I was?" Will didn't seem to recall. Nico was almost relieved but suddenly the Son of Apollo snapped his fingers and continued, "Oh yeah, I was! And you drove him away by... kissing me- oh Gods."

Nico didn't know what to think of his reaction. If it was out of disgust or awkwardness. If it was anger or something else.

He was surprised when Will suddenly wrapped his arms around him and kissed him behind the neck. He felt an electric shock travel down his spine and he was sure that his face exploded with red.

"Thank you for saving me, death boy. Oh, and by the way, I like you too. Good thing I didn't die before I could say that."

Nico shot up, walked away from the blonde and went to Baymax, there he hid behind the suited marshmallow.

Will was confused by his actions so he turned to Baymax for answers.

"His heart rate is increasing. as well as his neurological senses. Diagnosis: Overjoyed."

Days passed since that happening and everyone was happy to have Will back. People asked what happened to him, but he'd just answer that he got lost in a forest. He didn't want to embarrass Nico.

They started going out a few days later as well. Nico was still new to the whole 'relationship' thing and Will made sure to take it slow and steady for him.

Baymax stayed as a helper in the clinic. Most of the time though it was borrowed by Jason and Percy so they could teach him fighting moves and sword skills.

But, for one day in particular, they didn't borrow him for training.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy were standing somewhere secluded from the whole Camp as they brought Baymax there too.

"Nico is going to kill us when he finds out." Percy snickered.

"Then we won't let him find out," Annabeth then shushed him.

"Aren't you going to stop us?" Piper asked Jason.

He only shrugged his shoulders, "I'm as curious as you three. Now buddy," he gave Baymax a playful punch on the arm, "Mind showing us what happened to Nico at Cupid's place?"

"Not at all. I believe showing this video will help you understand my patient and it will be useful in the future if he needs your moral support."

"We got that, big guy. Now let the video play!" Percy announced.

A video played on Baymax's chest and the four of them started snickering like teenagers watching a chickflick.


End file.
